


Terrible and shitty - written at 4 am

by xanaxhoe



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emetophilia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Therapist tyler?, Vomit, Why did i write this its 4 am, disgusting, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanaxhoe/pseuds/xanaxhoe
Summary: Creepy guy bein creepy and making josh v





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promise i write better when im awake

He needed this more than I did. I was the responsible adult, he was just crazy (I shouldn't use the word "crazy", especially because I was a therapist). Of course, there was something therapeutic about knowing about almost all of someone else's troubles and finding out more and more weekly. He didn't know it yet, but I was convinced he needed more than an appointment a week. I was going to make him stay. Luckily, my "office" was built like a tiny hospital, having multiple rooms and beds. 

***

My patient was here. Joshua Dun. He seemed a little worried, and I asked him to come in. At first he refused to do so, but in a matter of minutes I could convince him. This time he wasn't talking about himself as much. He was talking about me... a little too much, if I may say so. I told him that he could sit down in the chair in front of me. He refused. Joshua just wanted to get me out of my office, for a reason I didn't know and probably didn't want to know. When I told him again that he could sit down, he just started panicking. 

"Joshua. Josh. Calm down. It's all going to be okay, just sit down. I'm trying to help you." I said.

"No! We need to get out of here right now. /You/ need to get out of here right now!" He was clearly scared... for me? I found it funny but I almost immediately scolded myself silently. Bad therapist.

"Just- listen. Tyler. You need to stop doing this and go to Dr. Blue with me. Please." He yelped.

I didn't need to do anything. Joshua just needed to calm down. I couldn't free him of his delusions if he wasn't going to cooperate. My patient was getting more upset and he grabbed me by the wrist, trying to make me stand up. So I did stand up. I had no intention of following him, though. 

"Joshua. Hey. Joshua. Listen, I am going to go to this "Dr. Blue" with you, I just need to get something from the other room." I said with a smile. Just as expected, he followed me into the room I had mentioned before. That gave me the chance to lock it behind us. Joshua was confused, but I stayed professional. I tried calming him down again, but that just resulted in him trying to open the door, which I had just had renovated! Terrible. He wasn't like this normally. Never. I decided to do something I would only do in an extreme situation. I had to calm him with medicine. Some call it mildly tranquilizing a patient (and if you're wondering who "some" are... is it really important?), but that sounded too cruel to me. I took out a needle and the medicine from one of my sleek, white drawers. Joshua was so confused, that I could inject the medicine without him even noticing. It took a minute or two to start working, and I held him so he wouldn't fall to the floor. When I felt his body starting to be more limp, I carefully placed him in the hospital bed. He was perfectly still, I don't think he was even trying to move. He did look terrified, though. The medicine caused anxiety sometimes. I took out a special device from another one of my drawers. A therapist was allowed to use the device, but it was still fairly new. You were supposed to put it near the throat of a patient. Allegedly it could help the patient let out all bad thoughts. Just let them fly away. I put on a pair of rubber gloves and pushed it into Joshuas mouth. It was incredibly small, but I almost felt the bad stuff coming out already.

***

I was worried about Tyler. Really worried. He had stopped going to Dr. Blue some time ago, and now he was telling me to sit down. I didn't want to.

"I- I'm going to make you... better... I'm gonna... fix all that" he said. How could he help me, when he looked like a corpse himself?  
"Joshua. Hey. Joshua. Listen, I am going to go to this "Dr. Blue" with you, I just need to get something from the other room."  
I was so surprised to hear that. I couldn't let Tyler go by himself, so I followed him. Then he locked the door. I was so shocked, I almost disregarded him taking out the rusty needle and whatever drug he put in it. I then frantically tried to open the door. I didn't want to be drugged. But I had to. The door wouldn't open and I felt a sharp pain in my arm. Shit. Shit. Shit. No. The "medicine" (that's what he liked to call it.)  
Tyler held onto me tightly, til I felt it kick in. My arms and legs were starting to feel numb, and he set me down on his bed. I was almost relieved, but then I realized he wasn't done yet. He put on woollen gloves and proceded shoving his fingers down my throat. There was a lot of gagging... a lot of vomit... all over his gloves... and lower arms. I laid back down immediately.


End file.
